films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Blue's Clues Closing Sequence
Season 1 # Snack Time (accordion) # What Time is it For Blue? (piano, bass, and cymbals) # Mailbox's Birthday (trombone) # Blue's Story Time (clarinet) # What Does Blue Need? (ukelele) # Blue's Favorite Song (banjo) # Adventures in Art (bass and violin) # Blue Goes to the Beach (guitar) # A Snowy Day (bass and jingle bells) # The Trying Game (someone whistling) # Pretend Time (trumpet) # Blue Wants to Play a Game! (clarinet) # The Grow Show! (banjo) (same from Blue's Favorite Song), (mandolin, and country violin) # Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (harmonica) # Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (flute) # Magenta Comes Over (piano and steel drum) # What Does Blue Want to Make? (accordion) # Blue's News! (xylophone) # What Is Blue Afraid Of? (theremin) # What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (saxophone, featuring background vocals by Todd Kessler, Christopher Cerf, and Justin Burke) Season 2 # Steve Gets the Sniffles (clarinet) # What Does Blue Want to Build? (tool sound effects) # Blue's Senses (harmonica and guitar) # What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (theremin) # What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? (jew's harp) # What Was Blue's Dream About? (harp) # Blue's ABC's (second bass) # Math! (vibraphone and trumpet) # Blue's Birthday (The So Long Song US version only/Blue's Birthday Song aka the Birthday Candle Dance Instrumental UK version only) # What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture? (Mailtime, guitar) # What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day? (tuba, trumpet and clarinet) # Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock (organ) # The Lost Episode! (xylophone) # Blue's Sad Day (saxophone) # What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (conga drum and xylophone) # What Did Blue See? (kaleidoscopic music) # Nurture! (guitar and piano) # Blue is Frustrated (bass drum) # What Is Blue Trying To Do? (trumpet, trombone, tuba, saxophone, and cowbell) # Mechanics! (flute) Season 3 # Hide and Seek (Lady Basset singing) # Art Appreciation (wind chime noises) # Weight and Balance (violin) # What's That Sound? (just a bunch of sounds) # Animal Behavior! (oboe and kazoo) # Draw Along with Blue (bass) # Shy (oboe and bassoon) # Thankful (accordion) # Blue's Big Holiday (jingle bells and trombone) # Pool Party (disco music) # Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (We Sat on Down Instrumental) # Anatomy (woman singing) # Signs (guitar) # Nature (flute and harp) # Geography (trumpet) # Occupations (news music bells, trumpet, xylophone, timpani, bell instrumental version of We Are Looking for/Just Figured Out Blue's Clues at beginning and end) # Blue's Big Mystery (trumpet) # Periwinkle Misses His Friend (piano) # What's So Funny? (trumpet, clarinet and low trombone) # Blue's Big Pajama Party (piano, bass and cymbals (same as What Time is it For Blue?) (shortened) # Blue's Big Costume Party (theremin) # Inventions (tool sound effects, xylophone and cartoon sound effects) #Environments(saxophone) # Blue's Play (banjo, mandolin and fiddle) # Prehistoric Blue (scary music) # The Wrong Shirt (theremin) # Words (electric guitar) # Magenta Gets Glasses (electric guitar and piano) # Blue's Collection (guitar, accordion and theremin) # Shy (oboe and bassoon) # Café Blue (accordion) Season 4 # Stormy Weather (Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin vocals) # Imagine Nation (theremin) # Adventure (flute, clarinet and oboe) # The Anything Box (Entry of the Gladiators ukulele, fairground organ, clarinet) # Superfriends (fanfare trumpet, tuba, bells) # What's New, Blue? () # Blue's New Place (piano, harmonica) # Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (maracas) # The Baby's Here! (theremin, guitar) # Making Changes (saxophone) # Bugs! (flute) # ¡Un Día Con Plum! (guitar) # What's Inside? (chimes) # Blocks (xylophone) # Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza (crowd, trombone and trumpet) # Puppets () # Rhyme Time () # Let's Plant (bass guitar) # Blue's Book Nook (ukulele and whistling) # Let's Boogie (clarinet, flute, and bassoon) # Blue's School (clarinet, accordion and mandolin) # Something to Do Blue? (piano, bass and violin) # Joe's First Day (piano) # Joe Gets a Clue (saxophone) # Steve Goes to College (Steve is Going to College Instrumental) Season 5 # Can You Help? (harp, violin, oboe, and timpani) # Colors Everywhere! (electric guitar) # The Snack Chart (theremin) # The Big Book About Us (banjo) # 100th Episode Celebration (tuba, trumpet and clarinet (same as "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?"), crowd) # Playing Store (trombone) # Patience (flute) # Joe's Surprise Party (electric guitar) # I'm So Happy! (piano and trombone) # The Boat Float (high flute) # Bedtime Business (mandolin) # Shape Searchers (electric guitar and bass guitar) # Blue Goes to the Doctor () # Contraptions! (whistling) # A Brand New Game () # A Surprise Guest (trumpet and trombone) # Dress Up Day (violin and cello) # Blue's Big Band (piano, triangle, box drum, tambourine, and additional clapping notes from The Nutcracker Suite March and are also heard) # Up, Down, All Around! (erhu and flute) # The Story Wall (clarinet) # The Alphabet Train (I'll Never Forget My Alphabet instrumental) # Numbers Everywhere! (no additional instruments, though the skidoo sound effect can be heard when Blue jumps out from the flowers) # Blue's Predictions (ukulele and fiddle) # Our Neighborhood Festival (fairground organ instrumental version of part of "It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood" during dedication to Fred Rogers as well as part of 1812 Overture during the credits) # Blue Takes You to School () # Meet Polka Dots! (trombone) # The Scavenger Hunt (organ) # Let's Write! (clarinet) # Magenta's Messages (saxophone) # Body Language (mbira, flute, and cymbal) # Blue's Big Car Trip (Back Seat Boogie) # Look Carefully... (trombone and trumpet) # I Did That! () # Animals in Our House? () # Morning Music () # Blue's First Holiday (trombone and jingle bells) Season 6 # The Legend of the Blue Puppy (Go, Blue, Go, Find the Lock For Your Key Instrumentaldrum kit, electric guitar, piano) # [[Love Day] (harp) # Blue's Wishes (organ) # Joe's Clues (trumpet and trombone) # Skidoo Adventure (Wacky Wild World music) # Playdates (tuba and trombone) # The Fairy Tale Ball (piano) # Soccer Practice (soccer vocals) # Bluestock (Old MacDonald Had a Farm Instrumental) Category:List